


Headlines

by pcyeosh (sujebi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Celebrities, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/pcyeosh
Summary: Chanyeol is a musician who plays a little bit of everything, and quite a little piece of Baekhyun's heart, too.





	1. Breathtaking

**_[Kim Jongdae’s Gala Dinner is Once Again Studded with Stars]_ **

 

Byun Baekhyun belonged to the celebrity life. At the age of 20, with an angelic voice and an equally angelic face, he quickly rose to fame as a member of EXO, SM Entertainment’s newest -- at that time -- boy group. But alas, EXO didn’t last long. By its third year, along with the discord among its members and with the company, EXO was disbanded. It didn’t strip him from his stardom, though. Instead Baekhyun flew even higher, being the only member renewing his contract with the company -- now as a soloist. He was quickly dubbed as the trend leader of current generation pop songs, releasing hit songs after hit songs.

Now at the age of 27, Baekhyun, as _the Byun Baekhyun_ , was _famous_ . So when he met a fellow artist who addressed him as ‘EXO’s main vocal’, it irked him a little bit. Well, maybe it irked him _a lot_.

He was at Kim Jongdae’s annual private gala dinner when it happened. The wealthy fashion designer had a thing for gathering popular celebrities and personalities alike, so _of course_ , Baekhyun was invited. A certain Park Chanyeol was, _of course_ , also present.

It was not like Baekhyun didn’t know who the guy was. As a singer, Baekhyun liked to keep himself updated on who was in the same industry. That included said Park Chanyeol, the adorable kid who graced almost all of early 2000s drama series, who now had grown into a fine young man. Reaching adulthood, Park Chanyeol halted his acting activities to pursue his passion in music. Baekhyun was skeptical at first, but Park’s debut album had scored a music charts all-kill on its release. It did help that the now singer-songwriter still had a bit of following from his child actor era, but nonetheless Baekhyun acknowledged Park Chanyeol’s talents.

Baekhyun was sipping his favorite bittersweet cocktail when they met eyes. Park was over at the next table along with EVE -- a rock band that… well, let's say, had a little problem with Baekhyun from his EXO days.

 Park Chanyeol was the one approaching him. He had looked so imposing, with sleek black hair coiffed up and an equally dark Zegna suit fitted elegantly on his lean body.

 "Enjoying the night?" He asked, half a smile plastered on his face.

 "Of course." Baekhyun turned his body towards the man. "Don’t I look the part?"

 "I don't know. It just that…" Park cocked his head. "You look a little bit lonely."

 Baekhyun scoffed. "Is that so? I don't feel lonely, though." He internally cursed Jongdae for not accompanying his super important guest (the Byun Baekhyun himself), and making him look like a loser with no friends. He felt Park Chanyeol's intent stare, almost as if he was waiting for a specific answer. The slightly raised eyebrow also added onto Park Chanyeol's masculine allure -- Baekhyun was a sucker for perfectly groomed eyebrows -- so in the end, he gave up.

 "Well, maybe someone to talk to doesn't sound so bad." Baekhyun said.

 The smile that bloomed after on Park’s rather cold expression caught Baekhyun off guard. It felt so out of character from the usual unattainable aura the younger man emitted. The man actually looked his age for once, Baekhyun thought.

 "It’s an honor, to be honest. I've always admired you, the one and only, EXO’s main vocal." Park Chanyeol said animatedly.

 Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "Wait. Did you just say _main vocal_?" The slight venom in Baekhyun’s words caught Park off guard. His expression morphed into confusion, those perfect eyebrows furrowing.

 "Well, well… I see that both of you are already acquainted with each other!" Came a cheerful voice -- obnoxiously so, Baekhyun might add -- in the form of Kim Jongdae.

 "Chanyeol here is a big, long-time fan of yours, you know?" Jongdae wrapped his arm around Park’s shoulders, who lowered his height a little to accommodate the shorter man. "He has been one since I met him for the first time all those years ago, when he was just this little guy," Jongdae gestured around his waist, picturing the young Chanyeol he remembered.

 "For all I know, I was never that short." Park’s remark went ignored.

 "You were once his _idol_ , Baekhyun." Jongdae put a little emphasize, then he turned to Park. "Does that sound right?"

 Park looked back at him even with more confusion. "Yeah, I guess?"

 Baekhyun knew Jongdae was trying to tell him something about their previous conversation -- that eavesdropping prick. Most likely something along _don’t eat Park Chanyeol alive for talking about your idol past, Byun, you were his childhood star_. But nonetheless, Baekhyun was still a little bit annoyed. He pursed his lips, training his eyes between the two men. Seeing his indifference, Jongdae resorted to another plan.

 "Ah Chanyeol, just between you and me," Jongdae mock-whispered, "Baekhyun doesn’t really take well regarding talks about his former band." Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friend.

 But then, a look of realization came onto Park Chanyeol’s face. His eyes grew even bigger, his eyebrows shooting upwards, looking like some kind of comic character. Baekhyun didn’t know if surprise looked good on Park Chanyeol, but the man was still gorgeous, for sure.

 Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly. "Jongdae might exaggerate that, but --"

 "I’m sorry." Park Chanyeol cut off his words. "I didn’t know that, of course. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I couldn’t help but go and talk to you -- because, in person, you just look so…" He took a deep breath. "You just look so breathtaking."

 Park said all those words while looking right at Baekhyun in the eyes, and Baekhyun was a little bit stupefied. Unconsciously, a small smile bloomed on his face, following Park’s kind of shy one. If only Baekhyun knew then, that smile was the beginning of everything that would screw him over.

 Jongdae scoffed. "Still such a charmer, kid."

 Whoops, of course Jongdae just had to ruin everything.

 But Park didn’t pay Jongdae any attention. He even took a step closer, hands in his pockets. Baekhyun was so lost on what to do, he resorted on sipping more of his cocktail.

 "I still want to spend some time with you, of course. Just as a fellow guest. My offer still stands." Park added.

 Baekhyun lowered his gaze. Really, what had gotten into him that he was almost rendered speechless in front of a 20-something kid?

 "Well, sure. I’ll take you up on that." Baekhyun answered.

 Jongdae coughed exaggeratedly. "I’ll take that as my presence here isn’t welcomed anymore?"

 Baekhyun once again rolled his eyes. "You never were, Jongdae."

 Jongdae clutched his chest in mock-heartbreak. "I should have known you were only so forgiving for younger and handsome guy like Chanyeol." He turned to Park, who was trying to hide his laugh unsuccessfully. "Well, have a good night, Yeol. Be careful of this one." He glanced at Baekhyun.

 Park Chanyeol patted Jongdae’s back. "You too have fun, _hyung_." He said, before Jongdae was off to attend to his other guests.

 

**_kjd0921 just posted a photo._ **

> **kjd0921**  
>  @kimkai snapped a photo of me introducing @real__pcy to @baekhyunee92! He said I look like the third wheel.

 

True to Jongdae’s words, Park Chanyeol was truly a charmer. Baekhyun spent the night enjoying his company. Park had a lot of interesting stories to tell, the man seemed to be an adventurer in figuring out what he wanted to do in life. On the contrary, he was also very attentive when listening to Baekhyun talk, quipping small reactions here and there. And his laugh, his laugh was something to die for.

 They were looking over Seoul’s night sky through the big window panel, having situated in the corner near the bar. They had had quite some drinks, ones that calmed a little bit of Baekhyun’s nerves. He was telling a story about how his family dog broke its leg, when he catched Park’s reflection on the window. Park wasn’t looking outside like he thought he was, instead he was staring at him -- specifically his lips. Baekhyun halted his speech then, turning to look at Park.

"Park…" At his words, Park’s eyes flicked up, meeting his own.

"I said it’s Chanyeol." Park -- no, _Chanyeol_ straightened his back.

"Well, Chanyeol, you weren’t listening, were you?" Baekhyun raised one of his eyebrows.

Chanyeol blankly stared at him for a few seconds. "No, I wasn’t." He answered with a lazy smirk.

Baekhyun sighed. He opened his mouth, about to lecture the younger man about ethics and norms. "You know, it’s not okay to --"

"Baekhyun,"

Suddenly Chanyeol was too close, his pretty eyes staring right at Baekhyun’s, twinkling with something akin to mischief. Then his hand came up, cradling Baekhyun’s cheek gently. Chanyeol’s fingers were kind of rough, Baekhyun knew it was because he played the guitar. Baekhyun slightly leaned into the warmth, and then Chanyeol’s eyes were once again fixed on his lips.

 _Oh._ Something inside Baekhyun clicked.

He was the one who closed the gap between them, planting his lips on Park Chanyeol’s waiting one. It was slow and sensual, and Chanyeol tasted a lot like sweet vermouth. It lasted for a while, before they broke the kiss -- aware of their surroundings and what was to come if they weren’t careful.

"Is _that_ okay?" Chanyeol asked breathlessly.

Baekhyun nodded dazedly. Chanyeol leaned in and smiled into their next kiss. This time it was simple and short, and Baekhyun was left wanting for more.

"Now tell me about that corgi dog of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au is kinda transpired from those "hollywood style" celebrity gossips xD


	2. You, You, You

Chanyeol insisted that they had to visit this one ice cream parlor, because  _ Baekhyun, you can’t go on with your life without trying their cookie dough flavor! _ But Baekhyun wasn’t really an outdoor person, and it took a promise of Chanyeol’s home cooked dinner for him to relent.

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up in a grey Mercedes SUV. He had asked Baekhyun to wait in front of his apartment building, and Baekhyun was sure Instagram would already have photos of him in his oversized black hoodie and baseball cap, standing alone and fiddling with his phone on the sidewalk of Gangnam. Maybe they would also have Chanyeol's face in it when they recorded him getting in the car.

"You're cute in that thing." Chanyeol said after placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

"Thanks, hun." Baekhyun secured his seat belt.

"Look, I'm wearing the other one." Chanyeol stretched out his arms to show Baekhyun his hoodie. They had bought the hoodies together from the same brand, same collection, same design. Chanyeol’s had the design focused on the front while Baekhyun's mainly had it on the arms.

Baekhyun sighed. "Aren't we so cute?" He said with a smile. Chanyeol smiled back his sunshine beam, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Chanyeol tapped his fingers to the rhythm on the steering wheel, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"By the way, I was getting quite a lot of attention back there, on the sidewalk." Baekhyun said when they went off. "And I'm sure they captured your face, too."

"Hm? You're always an attention garner, though." Chanyeol, casually driving with one hand, was indifferent.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He shifted in his seat, looking at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, what I'm saying is are you okay with…  _ this _ , us, being known to the world?"

Chanyeol glanced at him, confused. "Are you perhaps not?"

Baekhyun directed his sight back onto the street. "Public relationships are hard." He admitted. "But I don't really care, actually."

"Then me neither." Chanyeol simply said, making a right turn and entering a small parking lot. "We're here!" He exclaimed, then reaching to the back seat for his cap. "Let's go, Baek."

 

They decided on a sharing portion. Chanyeol insisted on two scoops of cookie dough, while Baekhyun had to settle with the remaining one scoop of chocolate mint. Chanyeol wasn't messing with the toppings either, he had managed to fill their bowl with each of every kind provided. It was like an explosion of rainbow and unicorn poop. Chanyeol brought the tray to their table so excitedly, like a kid getting an early birthday present.

"Let's dig in!" Chanyeol picked up his spoon. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, staring unknowingly with a smile on his face.

"What?" Chanyeol asked with his mouth full. His face was almost stuffed inside the ice cream bowl.

Baekhyun laughed. "Nothing." He picked up his spoon. "It’s just that I can  _ know  _ you --  _ understand  _ you -- just by looking at your face, you know? You’re so expressive." He started eating his share.

Chanyeol inhaled another spoon of cookie dough ice cream. "Is that a good thing or not?"

"Good thing, hopefully." Baekhyun answered, digging for another scoop of ice cream.

Chanyeol shrugged, shoveling in another mouthful. "Oh, Baek, after this remind me to stop by the supermarket, we have to get groceries for dinner."

 

> **jm.xhrrl**  
>  I was just shopping for groceries when I saw #baekhyun and #parkchanyeol today at the mart… They were wearing matching outfits o.o

 

**_[Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol spotted on a vacation in Japan]_ **

 

"I’m not going to Fuji-Q, okay?" Baekhyun crossed his arms. "I’m not going to ride those weird roller coasters."

"Pleeease," Chanyeol whined. "Pretty please?"

He was holding Baekhyun’s hands, dwarfing them and pulling Baekhyun closer. "I’ll be there with you. Everything is going to be okay, trust me! It’s gonna be the best time of your life."

Chanyeol’s sparkly eyes were intent on him, and Baekhyun just couldn’t deny the hopefulness radiating from his lover. He sighed.

"If I get sick, we’re going home right away." Baekhyun finally said with a pout. Chanyeol nodded eagerly, fluffy hair bouncing up and down. "Okay, then." Baekhyun hoped he wouldn't regret this decision.

He was then crushed in the tightest, most suffocating hug. He yelped in surprise as Chanyeol lifted him up and spun their bodies in a circle.

Chanyeol finally put Baekhyun back down, and placed a peck square on his lips. "Thanks, babe."

 

**_real__pcy just posted a video._ **

> **real__pcy**  
>  The world's fastest roller coaster!! Dodonpa!! It was such a fun ride ^^

 

True to his words, Chanyeol was always together with Baekhyun on their Fuji-Q trip. Or rather,  _ Baekhyun _ was always dragged along by  _ Chanyeol _ to almost all the rides. That resulted in some of the most hideous videos of Baekhyun's life, with him screaming and crying for dear life, hair blown away in a frenzied mess, and Chanyeol's annoying laughter in the background.

_ "Chanyeol! What do I do?! It’s going down -- AAAAA --" _

Baekhyun scrolled fast, past the video. He snapped at Chanyeol, a scowl in his face. "Why do you always post embarrassing videos about me?" Baekhyun whined.

Chanyeol didn't even look up from his phone. "Hm? ‘Cause  [ you’re too cute ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPCVfm4Ds5r/) ."

"Asshole." Baekhyun muttered, opting to just chow down his dinner -- creamy  _ farfalle  _ pasta, made by yours truly. They had agreed on a dinner date in Chanyeol's apartment.

Chanyeol finally put down his phone. "Is it good?" He asked, picking up his fork.

Baekhyun didn't answer, he just kept eating.

"Heh," Chanyeol snickered, "cute." He pinched Baekhyun's cheek, cooing at his lover who was sending a death glare his way.

 

**_real__pcy posted a new track._ **

> [ **untitled** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4UNkRwQUd2KTpiWPjyTqSc) **.** by **real__pcy**
> 
> _If you look at those bright stars_  
>  _It's just like taking you in_  
>  _You remind me of everything that shines_

 

"Yeol," Baekhyun yawned, "aren’t you sleepy?"

He was sprawled on the couch inside Chanyeol’s private studio. His schedule ended early, and he opted to visit his lover instead of going straight home. Nevertheless, Chanyeol spent  _ a lot _ of time in his studio, so more often than not Baekhyun ended up waiting in sleep.

"Hm? Baby, are  _ you  _ sleepy?" Chanyeol asked, not moving from his seat.

"Why am I the baby? I’m older than you, you know." Another yawn. Baekhyun stretched on the couch, like a cat after a nap.

He got up, draping his arms over the back of Chanyeol’s chair, wrapping them around his lover’s chest. "Go to sleep, dork. You’ve been working on it nonstop since yesterday. Have some rest, please." He said groggily into Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol turned his head, kissing his tired lover’s cute button nose. "You just want me to be your personal heater when you sleep."

A slight smile tugged at Baekhyun’s lips.

"I need you. You chase my nightmares away." Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol's heart tightened at Baekhyun's words. He relented, reaching out a hand to ruffle Baekhyun's hair. "Okay, I'll just wrap this up and we're done."

 

The next morning, Baekhyun's manager had to pick him up from another apartment in Gwangjin -- not Baekhyun's, but one that he started to spend an awfully lot time in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's SoundCloud track is [EXO - With You](https://open.spotify.com/track/4UNkRwQUd2KTpiWPjyTqSc)
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a little bit... _not_ -fluff hehe

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on twitter @pcyeosh :)


End file.
